The present invention relates to an antenna for use in wireless apparatus such as cellphone, personal computer and PDA and in a wireless module for that apparatus, and to a wireless module, wireless unit and wireless apparatus using the antenna.
The mobile television receiver has so far used the monopole antenna. However, according to a patent document of JP-A-2001-251131, the length of the monopole antenna is suppressed to about 60 cm in consideration of the usability of the mobile television receiver. In addition, the monopole antenna for the television receiver built in a portable terminal is further suppressed to a shorter length of about 20 cm.